Deaf Demigod
by Archaic Adventurer
Summary: Percy Jackson was no ordinary kid. He is powerful, and there are stirrings of a war. He doesn't know it, but he is a powerful demigod and whichever side he decides to be on will have a good chance at winning. Just one thing, Percy is deaf. How in Hades has he survived this long? Percy shows that weaknesses can be turned into strength and that deafness is not a disability.
1. Introduction

**This is just an introduction so it's super short. The actual story will begin in the next chapter which should be up in the next day or two.**

 **I'm writing this because I am deaf, but in a couple weeks I will be receiving cochlear implants. The hearing aides didn't work, so we are hoping this will. The doctors say that there is a good chance that they will help me to hear. It won't be super strong hearing, but I will be able to hear sounds and that's what matters. I know that a sound is vibrations moving through the air, but I can't even comprehend of imagine what exactly hearing and sounds are. I'm super excited to find out what music is, and what a laugh sounds like, and to basically just be able to hear anything at all.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Sally Jackson had a bad feeling. She had her little Percy, just a baby a few weeks old in the back of her car. It was raining hard and loud thunder was rolling. The winds seemed to try and blow her car over. She feared that Zeus had found out Poseidon broke the oath. Her fears were confirmed when lighting struck right next to her car.

She swerved instinctively and muttered how she should never have taken Percy to the beach. Unfortunately, lightning struck again and hit the back of the little car. The glass shattered and the trunk was on fire. Fortunately, no one was hurt badly. Percy had a shallow cut on his cheek from the glass and was crying. Sally jumped out of the car and grabbed Percy. They got out just in time before lightning struck the car once more and blew it up. Sally and her baby were blown off their feet and across the road. Sally protected her child the best she could, but in the end she was clutching an unconscious baby with blood seeping out of his ears. She cried over her child and with a shaking hand reached for the phone in her pocket. Before she could dial 911, she too succumbed to the darkness pulling her under.

 **12 years later**

Grover was glad that he was given a second chance. He was determined not to fail again. He was even willing to have to go to one of the worst schools in New York if it meant he would get his searcher's license.

That didn't mean he didn't hate every second of it. The kids were rude and unkind. It was the first day of school, and he was already singled out and bullied. He had to use the crutches and fake feet which were annoying, but they did get him out of PE. It was the only good thing about them.

The whole day he told himself, "Don't listen to them, they're just mortals" and "You can't be focused on what people think or do to you. There could be a demigod here in need of help."

There was a very good chance for a demigod to be in a troubled school like this. Demigods did not have good reputations at most schools and often get kicked out because of "accidents." He sniffed around all day, but he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. The students rushed out the door, and Grover, who did not want to be tripped or trampled, waited patiently behind. Yancy Academy was a boarding school so they didn't actually get to leave, but they could wander around the grounds and go to their dormitories.

Grover eventually hobbled out of the classroom and out of the school. He decided to go on a walk around the grounds and connect a little with nature.

He walked along the sidewalk until it became a dirt path that took him into a grove of trees next to a small stream. He marveled at the beauty and took a deep breath.

Then he frowned and sniffed once more. He could smell something powerful here. Grover became on edge and looked around. He couldn't see anything so he closed his eyes and listened. He heard and scratching sound coming from the right and so he turned and sniffed. The smell was definitely there so he walked in that direction.

There was a large tree next the stream. He was almost to it when he tripped over a stone and went tumbling forward. His crutches were launched forward past the tree and his knees and face dug into the ground. Heart pounding and knees and face hurting he tried to stand up. He found himself being helped up and felt his crutches being handed to him.

Grover wiped the dirt from his eyes and came face to face with a beach tanned boy with messy black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. Grover had found his demigod.

"Thanks." Grover said and the boy gave a small smile and nodded. He then walked back to the tree and sat down against it. The boy pulled out a small pad and pencil. Grover realized the scratching sound he had heard was pencil moving across paper.

Grover moved closer to the demigod but he didn't seem to notice. Grover peered over the boy's shoulder and looked at what he was doing.

It was a drawing pad, and the boy was drawing a beautiful women with eyes that twinkled and a smile that made him feel warm.

"That's a very good drawing." Grover said.

The boy, however, said nothing and kept drawing.

"My name is Grover. What is your name?" Grover asked

Again, he was met with silence.

Grover frowned and stared at the boy. The boy seemed to sense this because he looked up at Grover. He looked apologetic and slightly confused.

Grover said, "Why haven't you answered me?"

The boy's eyes widened in understanding and his cheeks colored slightly.

The boy rubbed his fist in a circle on his chest, pointed to himself, and then pointed his finger from his ear to just outside the corner of his mouth.

Grover just looked at the boy in confusion. The boy shook his head and picked up the pencil again. He wrote something down on the pad. He held the pad up for Grover to see.

"Sorry, I am deaf." is what it said.

Grover understood then, smiled, and nodded. He gave the boy a thumbs up and then sat down next to him.

Grover then frowned as worry tugged in his gut. This kid was powerful, maybe one of the big three. How in Hades had he survived this long? Especially since he was deaf?

Grover knew that as he got older the demigod's sent would only get stronger.

He would need help.

Grover tapped on the boy's shoulder and asked if he could read lips. The boy nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"My name is Grover. What is your name?" Grover asked, making sure the kid was able to see his mouth.

The boy wrote, "My name is Percy."

"Do you have a roommate?" Grover asked.

Percy nodded with disgust written on his face. He wrote, "Yeah, but he's a jerk. I'm in building A, 2nd floor, dorm 236."

The dormitories were actually like small apartments. Each one had a small living room with couches and tables, then four rooms that connected to that living room. Each room had two twin beds, two dressers, and two desks. All the boys on one floor had to share a big bathroom and showers.

"I think I can help with that. Would you mind rooming with me?" Grover asked.

The boy smiled a small smile, "I would like that. You seem nice."

Grover held out his hand to the boy. "Come on then. Better do it now before it gets too late."

They slowly made it back towards the office, and with a little help with some Mist magic on Grover's side, they managed to be roommates and have the same class schedule.

It was soon 10 o'clock and all the boys had to be in their dormitories, and lights out were at 11:30.

Percy and Grover didn't want to hang out with the other boys so they went straight to their room and locked the door.

Percy taught Grover simple signs like 'Hello' and 'My name is...' Grover had just learned how to finger spell his name when there was a knock on the door signaling that it was 11:30.

Percy and Grover got into their beds and tried to fall asleep. Percy fell asleep thinking about how this year might not be as bad as he thought.

As for Grover, he waited for Percy to fall asleep before he snuck out of the dormitories and into the bathrooms. He needed to IM Chiron.

* * *

 **Please read and review. I want to know how the story is going, what can be improved, etc. I would also like to know what you guys like to listen to. What are your favorite sounds or music?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh guys! You are all too much. Thank you for all the reviews, they really made my day. I have to say I was surprised at how many of you read and reviewed. I wasn't expecting so many haha.**

 **Anyway, I did take some things from the book, but I'm not going to be following the plot exactly. I've added my own little twists. I hope it's okay!**

 **DeathFury: Oh my gosh, that is amazing! When I was born I had a lot of complications that lead to me getting sick easily. I ended up getting a sever case of meningitis that lead to me being deaf. Treatments didn't work and my family couldn't afford any surgeries to help. So I grew up deaf. Then some miracles happened, and one thing lead to another (there was a lot that happened) and the doctors said that there was still a chance cochlear implants could help. My parents and I worked to qualify for them. I had to wear hearing aides that did nothing among other things, but eventually I was approved. In two weeks I get to go in get them! I have to admit that while I was excited, I was nervous too. Your story helped me and now I'm less nervous. I'm even more excited! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **ResidentOfCabin6: Thank you!**

 **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper: Haha, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm not sorry that I am deaf and I've never had a problem with it. I do want to try this hearing thing though! Thank you :)**

 **sparklehannah: Thank you! I am looking forward to writing future chapters :)**

 **crazyweirdbitingladyorcatnip: Thank you! I will remember that :)**

 **MoonShadowPup: I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand what you mean. It looked interesting though. Could you rephrase because I do want to use your guy's ideas too!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **JayTzar: wait no longer!**

 **Ac Thome: Haha thank you! :)**

 **Waffleiron118: Thank you. I'm so excited to know what this music thing everyone tried to tell me about is!**

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress: I love to feel the rain, and I'm excited that I'll soon be able to hear it too!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does though.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 **Percy POV**

Am I a troubled kid?

All signs point to yes. (Get it? Signs?) I mean, I don't try to be trouble, but things just don't go my way. I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time, or I can't explain why accidents happened. I have no idea why the cannonball hit the school bus on my fifth-grade field trip to the Saratoga Battlefield, I wasn't even aiming for it. Or anything at all for that matter, but I was expelled anyway.

There was also an accident when my fourth-grade class took a tour around the Marine World shark pool, and we took an unplanned swim.

You can probably understand why I wasn't very excited to go on this field trip. I mean, who wants to be crammed on a big, smelly bus with twenty-eight troubled kids and two teachers? We were to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Greek and Roman stuff.

I should have been excited to go. I love art because it is something I can understand. I'm dyslexic, which makes it hard to read, and ADHD, which makes it hard to focus. I'm also deaf, so art is probably the one true way I can communicate with everyone, even if they don't know sign language.

Everyone was waiting in the parking lot for the bus to arrive. I started to rock on my heels and fiddled with the pencil in my hand. Grover must have noticed I was worried because he put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and he signed, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I am fine. I just have a bad feeling.' I signed back.

Grover was my best friend. We were what people called "disabled". He was crippled because of a muscular disease and I was deaf. Don't let the disability label fool you though, Grover can rival the best track runners on enchilada day.

As for me, I never thought of deafness as a disability. Maybe I just don't know what I'm missing. I know what sound is and I can feel vibrations, but other than that I can't even imagine what a sound is. All I know is that when people laugh, their faces scrunch together and their mouths hang open in a smile and their shoulders and bellies move up and down. It looks ridiculous, but it still fills me with a warm feeling.

I may not be able to talk or communicate with people, but at Yancy that was just fine with me. There were only 3 other people who could sign: Grover, Mr. Brunner, and Mrs. Dodds.

The bus arrived and we all shuffled onto the bus. Grover and I were the last ones because of his crutches. I scowled when I saw that the only open seat was in front of Nancy Bobofit. Nancy was this freckly, red-headed kleptomaniac girl that has made it her life's mission to make my life miserable. I gave her my signature death glare but she just smiled evilly.

I realized people were staring at us and waiting for us to sit down so we could leave. I grudgingly put one foot in front of the other until I reached the seat and sat down. Grover sat down next to me.

'It will be alright.' he signed, giving me reassuring look.

'I don't want this field trip to go wrong. I'm in enough trouble as it is.' I signed back.

Throughout the trip, Nancy threw chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich into Grover's hair. It was one thing to pick on me, and another to pick on my friend. After a particularly big chunk landed in Grover's curly brown hair and I decided enough was enough.

'That's it!' I signed angrily, 'I am going to kill her.'

I started to get out of my seat, but Grover grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

'I don't mind, and you're in enough trouble as it is.' He glanced at Mrs. Dodds who was watching me like a hawk waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Mrs. Dodds was our math teacher who always wore a black leather jacket despite being fifty years old. Her face was as leathery as her jacket but way more wrinkly. She had dark beady eyes that seemed to find everything that was wrong with me. She reminded me of a bat.

She came in about halfway through the year after the other teacher had a nervous breakdown. When we met her in class, I signed to Grover that she gave me a bad feeling and that there was no way she could be human. Grover turned to me with wide eyes filled with worry and a pale face and signed back, 'You are absolutely right.' Mrs. Dodds saw our exchange and of course had to ask Nancy what we said. Nancy must have told her something pretty bad because I had after school detention for a month. After that Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy and considered me the devil's spawn, and she learned sign language so she always knew what I was saying.

Eventually, Nancy ran out of sandwich to throw and I rode out the rest of the ride looking out the window, watching a storm brew outside.

We got to the museum and I helped Grover clean himself up in the bathroom. He had his Rasta cap in his pocket that he put on. We walked out and joined the others.

Mr. Brunner rode up front in his wheel chair and lead us through galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of old things.

I was amazed that this stuff had survived for thousands of years.

We gathered around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big Sphinx at the top. Mr. Brunner signed while he talked. He signed, and told, that this was a grave marker, or stele, for a girl about our age. He started signing about the carvings on the side and I tried to pay attention because it was a little interesting, but everybody kept blocking my view. It wasn't that I was short, I just happened to be not as tall as everyone else. I would tap them on the shoulder to try to get them to move. It didn't work so I resorted to trying to get around them. Unfortunately I accidentally pushed someone and Mrs Dodds gave me an evil glare.

I finally got into a place where I could see Mr. Brunner's hands. He started telling us about funeral art and I got out my drawing pad to start sketching the stele when Nancy shoved me out of my place and took it for herself. She turned to me and sniggered. I got up and shoved her back. I brought my hands up and at that moment the students in front of us parted. I turned to see Mr. Brunner signing, asking if I had something to say.

'No sir' I signed.

I could see kids sniggering so I knew someone was translating what I said, most likely Mrs. Dodds.

'Perhaps you will tell us what this picture represents' Mr. Brunner pointed to a picture on the stele.

I felt relief because I recognized the picture.

'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?' I said.

'Yes, and he did this because...' Mr. Brunner went on.

I wracked my brain, 'Kronos was king god...' Mr. Brunner raised his eyebrows. 'Titan' I corrected, 'he didn't trust his kids who were the gods, so he ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat in his place. When Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into throwing up his brothers and sisters. Then there was a big war between the Titans and gods and the gods won.'

I could see some of the group snicker. Now I knew for sure someone was translating.

Nancy said, "Like we're going to use this in real life" (Did I mention I can read lips?)

Apparently she accidentally said too loud because Mr. Brunner turned to me and signed, 'And why Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life' and she turned bright red.

Grover said and signed 'Busted'

I looked at Mr. Brunner, shook my head, and shrugged.

Mr. Brunner looked disappointed.

'Half credit Mr. Jackson.' Mr. Brunner signed. He went on about how Zeus freed his siblings, by my attention was caught by a blonde standing away from the group. She was studying the stele as well. She turned and caught my eye.

She was probably my age, maybe a couple inches taller, and very athletic looking. She looked like a stereotypical California girl with a deep tan and curly blond hair. Her eyes were a startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty but intimidating too. It seemed like she was analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

Her attention was turned to Grover who ran up to her a gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged her back. I was surprised because Grover had never said anything about a girl. I was slightly jealous too.

She turned to face me and said, "Is he the one?..." She said something else too, but she turned away from me and towards Grover so I couldn't read her lips.

Grover nodded and said something. I was burning with curiosity. Why were they talking about me? What did the girl mean when she asked if I was the one? One what?

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Brunner had finished talking and Mrs. Dodds started to lead us outside for lunch. Grover left the girl and came over to me. We were about to follow everyone else when Mr. Brunner grabbed my shoulder.

I signed for Grover to keep going and turned to Mr. Brunner and looked at him expectantly.

He looked at me with intense brown eyes and signed, ' You must learn to answer my question.'

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, 'About the Titans?'

He shook his head and signed, 'No, about real life and how your studies apply to it. What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'

I wanted to get angry at him because he pushed me so hard and expected so much of me.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days when he'd dress up in a suit of Roman armor and challenged us sword point against chalk, to run up to the board and write every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, their mother, and what god they worshipped. Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else. No, he expected me to be better despite the fact that I have ADHD, dyslexia, and, oh I don't know, deaf. Maybe that's why he was my favorite teacher though. He believed that I could be great even though I am the way I am. He treated me like a normal person. I tried, but it was really hard. I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I shrugged and signed that I would try harder. He told me to go outside and eat and then turned to the blond girl I had seen earlier.

I walked outside where there was a large storm brewing and sat down next to Grover on the edge of a water fountain, away from the rest of the class.

'Who was that blond girl you were talking to?' I asked him.

'That was Annabeth, and she is an old friend.'

'She knew Mr. Brunner too. How do they know each other?' I signed.

'Mr. Brunner was her old teacher.' he said.

I could tell he was lying. His lips would purse and cheeks color slightly when he lied, just like they were now.

I decided now was not the time to confront him, and I took my pad out. I went through the pictures I had drawn and found the one one of my mother.

I missed her so much. She had beautiful brown hair that had gray streaks that didn't take away from that beauty. She had warm warm eyes that sparkled and changed color in the light. When she looks at me, it's like she is seeing all of the good things and none of the bad. Her name was Sally Jackson, and she was the best person in the world.

I traced her face with my fingers and looked out onto the street. I wanted more than anything to jump into a cab and go home to her.

Suddenly, my pad was violently ripped out of my hands by Nancy Bobofit.

I stood up and tried to take it back. I felt my throat vibrate, and I assumed I let out a growl.

She smiled and laughed, except of filling me with warmth, I was filled with disgust and seething anger.

She looked through my drawings and showed them to her friends.

She got to the picture of my mother and ripped out the page. My heart ripped with it. She held it up for everyone to see. I am not going to repeat what she said because it was vile, and I never ever want to think about what she said about my mom. She crumpled up the picture, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it.

I snapped and felt a tug in my gut. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain and she looked like she was screaming. I didn't feel sorry one bit.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us and glared at me. Nancy told her that I pushed her. Mrs. Dodds glare deepened and she signed agitatedly to come with her. Grover tried to take the blame, and I stared at him stunned. Mrs. Dodds scared him to death.

I signed to him that I would be okay. He looked really worried and glanced at Mr. Brunner a few times. I mean, what's the worst a teacher can do?

She lead me up the steps to the museum and I thought she was going to make me pay for a new T-shirt for Nancy. However, she walked past the gift shop. We walked past Annabeth who was admiring a statue. She turned and looked at me, and a look of alarm spread across her face. I looked back at Mrs. Dodds and she was way ahead of me, gesturing for me to hurry up. I didn't know she could move so fast.

We went deeper into the museum before we stopped in an empty Greek and Roman gallery.

She stood there with her arms crossed and looked like she wanted to pulverize me...

She started to talk instead of signing and I had to work to follow what she was saying.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." she said.

I just nodded.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?"

Get away with what? I didn't know what she was talking about so I just shrugged.

"We are not fools Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

Again, I just shrugged.

"Your time is up!" she seemed to scream.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like hot coals and her clothes and skin melted together. Her fingers stretched into talons and large leathery wings grew from her back. She morphed into a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth with full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Needless to say I was terrified, and then Mr. Brunner came in with a pen in his hand. He uncapped the pen and threw it to me. When it got to my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a gleaming sword, the same one Mr. Brunner used on tournament days.

Mrs. Dodds had a murderous look in her eyes, and her head tilted up and her mouth was open as of she were screaming. Or calling for something.

She then looked at me and pounced. I did the only thing that came naturally and swung the sword.

The metal passed cleanly through her and she dissolved into dust that got everywhere. There was a smell of sulfur and a chill in the air. I felt like those red eyes were still watching me. I stared at the sword in shock.

I must have spaced out because I didn't see anyone come in, but my shoulders were grabbed. It was Grover and Annabeth and they looked like they were telling me to run. I looked behind as two forms materialized into the air. Now there were two Mrs. Dodds. I was sure I killed her, but before I did, she must have called for backup.

So I ran. We ran out of the building, but those things could fly fast. Mr. Brunner was there, beckoning for us to come faster. I didn't know what was going on and I was scared for my life, but I didn't really have much time to think about it. We got outside but it was too late. The monsters caught us. One grabbed Grover and the other grabbed Annabeth. I was petrified, but they had my friends and I wasn't going to let them go. I ran after them.

Mr. Brunner tried to stop me, but I jumped over his lap and onto the fountain from lunch. I jumped, felt a tug in my gut, and I somehow managed to grab onto Grover's leg.

I held on for dear life and looked at Mr. Brunner who looked like he was pulling a bow and arrow out of nowhere. I decided that we were too far way to see anything clearly and thought I must have been mistake.

Grover's shoe got caught in the wind and flew off. I nearly let go when instead of a foot peaking out of his jeans, there was a shiny, black hoof.

I looked at Annabeth and she was struggling in the grip of the monster. She stopped when the monster tightened her grip and I saw Annabeth wince in pain.

I didn't know where they were taking us and I didn't want to find out.

We flew over a park and plummeted down toward the ground. I would have felt myself scream if I wasn't so terrified that I couldn't open my mouth.

The ground was coming closer and I thought we were going to die. Then a large black hole opened up. We plummeted straight down it and the darkness swallowed us whole.

* * *

 **I really hope the story is going okay. I'd love to hear your ideas too! Let me know what you think so I can keep doing the good things and fix the bad things! I will have the next update in by Friday.**

 **Thank you for all the love and support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! As many of you know, I am deaf. Well, no longer thanks to my new cochlear implants! These last few weeks have been so amazing and magical! Everything turned out better than initially thought. My hearing isn't perfect, but it's much better than the doctors thought it would be. Anyway, it was so weird the first time I heard something. They turned them on and I could hear, "They should be on now". And then my family said, "Hello (my name), we love you!" And I surprised them by saying I love you back. (It was a surprise my speech therapist and I were working on) I got to hear laughter for the first time, and now I'm crying happy tears. Oh gosh, it was just such a special moment and I will never forget it. If you guys want to hear more of this story, just say so and I will totally tell you. I am so happy!**

 **Sorry about the wait, my reason is stated above!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

The wind rushed across my face and made my eyes water. It didn't really matter though because it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I started to freak out and I could feel my breathing quicken. Without my eyes I felt so open and vulnerable. It scared me.

To my relief, and my horror, I found out what people mean when they say "the light at the end of the tunnel." It means that after a terrifying rollercoaster ride through a pitch black pipe you are spit out into a large cavern lit by fire. Orange and green fire the be exact.

As we flew over the ground and through the cavern, I got a pretty good view of the place.

It had four distinct sections separated by inky black rivers. One section was pretty large and lit with orange fire. There were islands surrounded by orange fire. It was like seeing an aerial view of lava flowing around black rock. On a few of these islands I could make out horrible things like a man tied to a tall tree with friut above his head and water surrounding him. Another had a man pushing a giant rock uphill. It looked like hell.

The next section was definitely the largest section. It was a field outlined with braziers of green fire. The fire cast an eerie glow and reminded me of when I saw the Ministry of Magic in the fifth Harry Potter. The field was barren, except for hundreds of whispy figures and random black dots that dotted the ground.

My stomach lurched when we swerved sideways suddenly. I looked up and around and I couldn't see the top of the cavern. It was nothing but black mist that got denser the more you looked up. Out of the black mist big, pointed rocks jutted out. Whatever was carrying me and Grover swerved out of the way to avoid hitting one. The black dots in that field must have been one of those pointed stalactites that had fallen.

The next section was smaller and it interrupted the pattern of eerie inky black darkness that brought chills down my spine. I could smell something that can only be described as all your favorite smells wrapped up into one savory aroma that made your nose tingle in pleasure. It was a small city that had silver and green fires that gave light through out it. There were simple but beautiful mansions that lined the streets. Whispy figures and silver and blue flowers dotted the landscape. It gave me a feeling of hope and happiness in place of the raging fear and anxiety that gripped my heart.

The next section was by far the smallest. I couldn't really make out anything of it other than it was an island surrounded by black water. It didn't look like much, but the feeling I got when I looked at it was incredible and indescribable. Immediately I knew that was somewhere you would want to end up.

In the middle of the cavern towered a huge obsidian palace. That's where we were headed. I looked up at the Annabeth and Grover. Their faces were the perfect portraits of terror and concern, and Grover looked like he might cry. I just wanted to know what the heck was going on.

The old bat hags circled around the fortress before literally dropping us off at the balcony. I had been clinging to Grover's weird leg for dear life, and ended up taking the brunt of the fall. It hurt.

Annabeth was the first to recover and she helped get Grover off of me. Then they both grabbed my arms and helped me up.

It was hard to stand on shaky legs, but I managed. I looked at Grover and signed, "What is going on? What happened to your feet?"

He looked surprised and looked down at his feet. He looked up and I could see regret and the "oh-I'm-in-trouble-how-am-I-supposed-to-explain-this" look on his face.

"Explain now!" I signed. The energy if my hand gestures and facial expressions were the equivalent of yelling.

Grover didn't get to respond because the giant double doors opened up and zombie skeletons in war uniforms of all eras with guns surrounded us. They looked like someone had taken an ash-gray sheet and stretched it over a skeleton. To stood behind us, two stood on either side of us, and then two in front.

The ones behind us poked us with their guns and lead us into the castle.

The inside of the castle wasn't what I expected. We were walking through a great hallway with the ceiling high above our heads. Hanging from the ceiling were ornate, black chandeliers with hundreds of candles filling the space with soft light. It was regal, but wasn't creepy.

Along the walls were beautiful murals that should have been creepy considering they depicted death. There were pictures of war, famine, sickness, disasters, and all manor of death, but somehow the pictures made you feel the bravery, sacrifice, compassion, loyalty, and love of the people shown on them. You could see justice and you could see mercy. How something so dark could be beautiful was beyond me, but that's just the way it was.

Eventually, we were lead into a large room with two black thrones at the end. There was a man sitting on one of the throne wearing clothes that seemed to be made out of shadows. A lady sat in the other throne. She was pretty and was like a breath of fresh air. She seemed so lively and didn't belong in a place like this.

The soldiers walked us all the way up to the feet of the thrones and then fell back to the sides of the room.

Annabeth and Grover were kneeling with their heads bowed. In hindsight I probably should have too, but I didn't really know what was going on.

I stood and looked at this shadow being. He was at least ten feet tall and had a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white and his hair was shoulder-length and jet black. He sat in his throne looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I felt so small. He should be giving me orders. He knew more than I did. He should be my master. Then I told myself to snap out of it. He started to speak to me but I was still locked into his intense gaze. Grover tugged on my shirt and it was enough to break my eye contact.

Numbness crept into my joints and I fell to my knees, bowing to the figure on the throne.

 **Noone POV**

The sayter and the girl were both bowing as they should, but the boy was still standing.

Hades had caught the eye of the boy. He didn't look like much, but the boy held his gaze even as Hades channeled his power through it.

"Why doesn't he bow?" Hades questioned sharply.

"H-he p-probably doesn't understand what's g-going on. He's deaf my Lord." Grover stuttered.

"Well that's hardly a reason to not show the proper respect." Hades said.

Hades made sure the boy understood that he was the one in power. The boy didn't break eye contact, but began to look weary and he slipped down to his knees bowing.

"That's better" Hades said, and the three children rose. Percy now had a defiant glint in his eye.

"All due respect my Lord, but why are we here?" Annabeth asked.

"You and the sayter have no reason to be here. I only wanted the boy." Hades replied.

Grover gathered his courage and said, "His name is Percy".

"Yes, Perseus Jackson. The one who should not exist but yet he is here." Hades snarled.

 **Percy POV**

What did he mean when he said I shouldn't exist? I began to think that I should really be put back onto medication. Heck, I should probably go into a facility. This is just too much for me to handle. I realized I was lost in thought and had missed the past few minutes when everyone was staring at me.

The man shrank down to a normal sized person and grabbed my shoulders. His hands were so cold and I could feel his breath on my face. It was like icy wind.

"Where is it!" he mouthed.

His eyes blazed with black, inky fury that filled me with dread. I didn't know what he was talking about.

I signed, "I don't know what you are talking about." and shrugged.

He seemed to understand but then mouthed, "My helm is missing, and so is Zues' bolt. Your father is the only one who has not had his weapon stolen, and that places the blame on you. I ask you again, where is it!"

I was really freaked out, and I hated being accused for something I didn't do.

'What do you mean my father? I've never met my father! I don't know what happened to your helm or a bolt or anything else that's been going on. You all are crazy!' I signed in exasperation.

Apparently "crazy" was not a good choice of word. The man touched his finger to my forehead and my heart and lungs turned to ice. My vision blackened and then my mind was filled with different images.

First was like an oil painting of a man sitting on a throne of bones surrounded by the dead. "Hades" was written at the bottom. Then there was a helmet/crown thing that was made of pure darkness. Then a lightning bolt, and then a calendar with the date June 21st circled. The next image was terrifying. It was of my mother, but she was turning to ash.

The images stopped and my vision returned. I took a deep breath and slumped forward on my hands and knees trying to process what I had seen. All I knew for sure was that this guy threatened my mother, and nobody does that.

I stood up, ignoring my shaking legs, and looked at him defiantly. I made sure he knew that he was not going to touch my mother. He looked at me with cold hatred in his eyes.

"You have until the summer solstice to return what was stolen, or else you will pay dearly." the man said.

He waved his hand and the cold feeling returned and I blacked out.

I woke up to the sun on my face and grass tickling my ears. I sat up and let out a deep breath. I wondered if the whole thing was a dream.

I looked around and saw Grover and Annabeth lying on the ground too. I went over to them and shook them awake.

Grover shot up and signed, 'We have to leave now!' Very quickly. Annabeth nodded with wide eyes. I turned around and this huge, black, dog was crouched right behind me. It had red eyes that seemed to be on fire, and I could smell its putrid breath.

It pounced and we ran.

It didn't do us any good though, and the dog snapped its jaws at my leg. My heart jumped into my mouth until I realized it was only able to catch the leg of my jeans. It dragged me back and Grover grabbed my hands and pulled. My jeans ripped and I went tumbling to the ground.

Annabeth had a bronze knife her hand. Her gray eyes were calculating, looking for the perfect moment to strike. I realized I was still on the ground, and I quickled jumped up.

Grover pulled out a reed pipe and put it to his lips. The grass started to sway. It was hypnotizing to watch the blades of grass dance and grow. The grass wrapped around the dog's paws. Annabeth chose this moment to strike.

I watched in awe is she jumped onto its back. The dog started to buck, but Annabeth stayed on . She managed to stabbed it a few times before she was throne off.

The grass started to shrink back down and the dog was getting closer to me. I looked around frantically for a weapon. I patted my pockets and pulled out a pen.

I remember Mr. Brunner had thrown me a pen but it turned into a sword. I did the only thing I could think of and uncapped it. A three foot glowing bronze sword appeared, and just in time too. The dog pounced and I swung. The dog burst into golden dust and fell to my knees. My heart was racing and sweat was pouring down my face. I was just tired of this whole day and wanted to go home.

Grover put his hand on my shoulder. 'We need to get you to camp. Can you get to your home from here?'

Annabeth walked up to us. She said some things to Grover but her face was turned away. Grover pursed his lips and nodded. He helped me up, but I was so shaky I could barely walk.

Annabeth smirked and I scoweled. She seemed perfectly fine as though everything that has happened was totally normal. I looked away from her and looked around where we were instead.

We were at a park, but I wasn't sure which one. I did see some taxis though and pointed them out to Grover. He looked wary but then relented. We got in one and Grover told the driver my address.

'Okay, what is going on.' I signed to Grover.

'Not now Percy.' He signed back.

He looked away and I couldn't get him to say anything. Annabeth just stared out the window.

I looked out the front of the car and then up to the rearview mirror.

I tapped Grover frantically and pointed out the back. His and Annabeth's eyes widened. Two more of those monster dogs were trailing us, and they looked mad.

I think Grover or Annabeth told the driver to step on it because suddenly we were going really fast. We covered a lot of ground and put some distance between us and the dogs. Then we took a corner too fast and ended up crashing sideways into a pull. Everyone was okay though and we piled out of the car.

The dogs appeared out of shadow and I pulled out my pen. Annabeth had her knife out. I realized we were two streets away from my apartment. These things were a little too close to home. I did the only thing I could think of and attacked.

I had no idea what was doing. I took one and Annabeth took the other. I couldn't hear (obviously), but my other senses were on high alert. I could see the muscles of the dog tense and feel the vibrations of its growl. I saw the muscles of the hind legs tense and I instinctively rolled under as the dog pounced. Had I stayed standing I would have been canned dog food.

The monster and I circled each other. Then the dog swiped with its paws. I swung to counter, but it was only enough to deflect its hit from my chest to my shoulder. My eyes stung with tears as my shoulder began to burn and throb. I quickly blinked them away. The dog took advantage of my momentary distraction and pounced. I ducked down, not moving from my spot, and thrust my sword up through its chest. I was worried it was going to squash me, but it disintegrated.

I got up and looked at Annabeth. Her hair was a mess and she had a cut on her cheek, but other than that she seemed fine. Grover ran over to me and grabbed my bad arm. I felt air rush though my wind pipe. I'm pretty sure I made a noise of distress because Grover stopped and he looked very worried. He looked at my shoulder and his mouth fell open. A gasp I think.

He pulled what looked like a lemon bar out of his pocket and broke a little off and gave it to Annabeth. I was too in shock to really move, and Grover shoved the rest of it in my mouth.

It tasted funny, but I immediately felt better. I didn't realize how bad I had been feeling. I looked at my shoulder in wonder. The wound had completely gone, leaving only a very faint scar.

Grover pulled on my arm and started running again, snapping me out of my daze. Annabeth swallowed.

We ran all the way to the familar door of my apartment complex. I took my key out of my pocket and we went in. I was so excited to be home I raced up the stairs to the third floor, leaving Grover and Annabeth behind, and practically threw open the door.

There was my mom standing in the kitchen with a look of surprise on her face.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. I started to shake, and I wouldn't call it crying, but the events of the whole day crashed down on me and I broke down on her.

She lowered us both to the ground and she pulled me in closer, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I took in her scent of sweet candy and chocolate chip cookies and looked you at her.

She had long brown hair with a few silver streaks that only added to her beauty. Her warm brown eyes were filled with love and concern. She still smiled though, and that was enough to make me feel better.

I sat up and she signed to me, 'Percy, what are you doing here? What's wrong?'

I was about to sign back when Grover and Annabeth burst through the door.

Grover said, "Percy needs to go. Right now!".

My mom's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her keys. She held my hand and we started towards the door when a walrus blocked us from going forward.

It wasn't an actual walrus, but my stepfather Gabe. There wasn't really much of a difference between the two, although, I'm guessing a walrus would smell better.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"We are going out. We are going to Montuak." my mom said.

Gabe just realized I was here apparently, because he looked at me and his nostrils flared.

"You! What are you doing here?" he said backing me up to a wall. I could smell his breath, and I preferred the monster dog over him.

Gabe was a jerk who push me and my mom around. He didn't bother to learn sign language, he was a drunk gambler, and he hated me. The feeling was mutual.

Gabe grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back into the wall. "Brain boy, you know what I said the last time you were here."

I flinched and my nose scrunched up. His cheeks were red and pudgy, and I could smell heavy amounts of alcohol in his breath. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about when he said last time. He wasn't even home the last time I was home, so it had to have been some scenario he concocted in his drunked stupor.

"It's time I taught you a lesson!" he said as he reeled his fist back.

My mom caught his arm just as he was about to swing and he turned around and hit her.

I saw red and punched him in the face.

I grabbed my mom and ran out the door, Grover and Annabeth close behind. I'm sure Gabe was yelling obsceneties, but I didn't care. I just had to get my mom out of there.

We ran down to our car and piled in, was in the passenger seat, Grover and Annabeth were in the back, and sped off.

I put my hand on my mom's cheek where it was still red.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'To a camp for special people like you' my mom said.

I turned to Grover and signed, 'Explain. Now'

'I can't,' he signed, 'its too dangerous.'

My mom looked sadly at me and I gave up and looked out the window and at the rain that started to fall.

I tried to make sense of what had happened, starting with the visions.

There was an oil painting of Hades. I thought about it and realized that the man in the painting looked like the man in the palace. He must be Hades.

I tried to remember what I had learned in Mr. Brunner's class. Hades was the god of the underworld. I must have been in the underworld, but that didn't make any sense. Those were just myths. Then why did it feel so real?

Then I started to wonder about my father, and then that's when I noticed and dark shape looming in the distance.

'What is that?' I signed and pointed at the shape. My mom and Grover exchanged worried glances.

"Please. Just another mile, please' my mom said.

We never got the chance because there was a blinding flas, a jaw-rattling vibration, and the car exploded.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off of the luckily cushioned dash board (A/N: just roll with it) and groaned.

I felt my mom's hands rubbing down my head and neck. I could only imagine she was saying Percy. I opened my eyes and signed, 'Ok'

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rai. was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the rode. I felt like this had happened before, but I shook off the feeling when I realized Grover was not moving.

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Annabeth was out too. My mom and I shook them awake. Annabeth was a bit dazed, but she quickly recovered.

We tried to escape through the roof, but it was too jagged and sharp. Grover had perked up a bit. He looked at the back window and pulled of his pants.

'What are you doing?!' I signed. I realized that he was furry. I had completely forgotten about the hooves until now.

'You're half donkey?' I signed.

He looked offended and signed, 'No, I'm half goat.' and he kicked out the back window.

We all climbed out of the car. Grover had apparently exerted too much energy and he slumped down unconscious. Annabeth was looking a little woozy too, I saw that she had a bruise on the side of her head.

My mom shook my shoulder and I looked back. In a flash of lightning, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

I swallowed and signed to my mom, 'Who is-'

My mom grabbed my shoulders and then signed, 'Percy, look at me. You have to run. See that big tree? That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help Don't stop until you reach the door. Annabeth will take you.' She looked at Annabeth and Annabeth nodded.

Now it was my turn to grabbed my mom's shoulders.

'Mom, you're coming too!' I signed.

Her face was pale, her eyes sad.

'No!' I signed and tugged on her hand. 'You are coming with me. Help us carry Grover!'

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us. As he got closer I realized he couldn't be wearing a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that too big to be his head... was his head. The the points that looked like horns...

'He doesn't want us," my mom signed, ' He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property lines.

I stopped looking at her. If I couldn't see her, I couldn't know what she was saying.

I did, however, sign 'We're going together. Come on Mom.'

I dragged her over to Grover. Before she grabbed Grover's other arm, she told Annabeth to run ahead and get help. Annabeth looked really reluctant, but my mom talked her into it. I was too busy try to drag Grover that I didn't see the whole conversation. I did see when Annabeth turned to me and mouthed, 'Don't do anything stupid.' and ran off.

My mom and I dragged Grover as fast as we could after her. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows, or not looking exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.

Grover vibrated, or moaned I guessed, and my mom clamped her hand on his mouth. I looked at her inquisitively.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she mouthed. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure it out where we are soon enough."

I turned back and looked and sure enough, the bull-man turned to face us, the car raised over his head. He threw it down on the road and the gas tank exploded.

My mom grabbed my shoulder and I turned back to her. My heart was racing.

"Percy, when he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, and then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I couldn't sign and I had so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask. I focused on getting Grover and my mom to safety.

I turned back when I could feel the ground shake. The bull-man started tromping up the hill. He had smelled us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.

The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Remember what I said."

I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right- it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razer sharp horns aimed for my chest.

The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then stamped its foot and turned, but not toward me this time. It turned my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But it was half a mile away. We'd never make it.

The bull-man pawed the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now slowly retreating down hill, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

'Run Percy,' she signed, tears in her eyes. 'I can't go any farther. Run!'

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her up as she struggled, kicking a pummeling the air.

My heart stopped and tears filled my eyes. My mom was everything to me.

The monster closed his fist around my mother's neck, and the last thing I saw was he mouthing "I love you" before she dissolved into light.

I'm pretty sure I screamed. Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, sniffing my best friend as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

Noone else was going to be taken from tonight.

I pulled out my pen sword and charged.

I only made him angry, but I drew him away from Grover. I started to scrape his hood against the ground, getting ready to charge. I was backed up against the tree.

He charged with both hands out ready to catch me whichever direction I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off the creatures head, using it as a spring board, turning in midair, and landing on its neck.

How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A milisecond later, the monster's head slammed into a tree and the impact knocked the sword out of my hand.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around its horns to keep from being thrown. How did Annabeth manage to stay on the monster dog?

Lightning was still flashing, the rain was in my eyes, and the stench of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

The bull-man kept trying to shake me off. All he had to do was back in into the tree and flatten me into a Percy-pancake, but luckily, it apparently could only go forward.

The bull-man turned back to Grover and got ready to charge. Rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and pulled backwards with all my might. The monster tensed, and then the horn broke off.

The bull-man flung me in the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass, but my head hit a rock. My vision turned blurry, but I had the horn in my hands.

The monster charged, and without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. I drove the horn straight into its side.

The bull-man flailed and started to disintegrate- but not into light like my mother.

The monster was gone, and the rain had stopped. I smelled like wet livestock, my knees were shaking, and I had a splitting headache. I was weak, scared, and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lied and down and cry, but Grover still needed my help. Speaking of help, where the heck was Annabeth?

I managed to drag Grover past the pine tree. I realized we were not alone. There were a lot of people dressed in armor of some sort standing around the hill in shock. I must have hit my head pretty hard because I'm pretty sure they weren't there before.

The last thing I remember before fading into unconsciousness is someone putting their arms around me and me thinking about why they didn't help before.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope you're satisfied for now. I am taking different aspects of all the Percy Jackson versions and adding then, and then adding my own twist. I have some really big plans, and I am so excited for what I have come up with.**

 **If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Constructive criticism or compliments help me make the story better :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the delay! I have been very busy learning the English language and being able to hear and recognize words as well as speak them. It's hard sometimes because when I couldn't hear I thought that words that looked the same must have sounded the same but they don't and it's really messed up with my reading out loud skills. I can read and recognize a word but it takes me a moment to figure out how to say it out loud. Through and cough don't sound the same but would and wood do...It's a little frustrating but I have a way better understanding of English than when I first started. I can now hear and recognize words and sounds that I have learned. I still rely on sign language for the things I have not learned yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I tried to reason with Sally. I tried to tell her that it would be better for me to stay and help. Sally just shook her head and told me that I was the only one who could go get help, and I hate to admit it, but she was right. Sally wouldn't be able to get across the border, and Grover was down for the count and there was no way Percy was going to leave him. So I ran up the hill.

I got to the pine tree, and I shuddered. I touched it with my hand and prayed that tonight wouldn't be like that night.

I looked back and saw the Minotaur getting closer. I ran down the hill, up to the Big House, and I pounded on the door. The one person I had hoped to see answered it.

"Chiron!" I cried and gave him a hug. "Percy is in trouble! The bull-man is here!" (Everyone knows how dangerous names are.)

Chiron bounded out the door and told me to rouse the campers and then meet him on the hill. People started to pile out in their pajamas and armor, trying to beat the sleep they had just been woken from.

Everyone really woke up when there was a very loud roar. A very loud, angry, roar.

I quickly ran into my cabin and put my armor on. Then, along with everyone else, ran to the top of the hill.

Everyone stopped just behind the border and looked down. The sight was awful. Sally had just been grabbed by the Minotaur and dissolved into light. A guttural cry of grief sounded through the air. It took me moment to realize it was Percy because I hadn't heard him make a sound before.

Some other campers and I drew our weapons and started to go help, but Chiron held his hand up and yelled, "STOP! You all know that this is the first test. Getting to camp is always the first test. He has to cross the border by himself."

I wanted to scream at Percy to just run. He didn't need to face this monster, he just needed to get across the border and then we could help him and take down the Minotaur.

Some other campers had the same idea and actually did start to yell at him.

"He can't hear you! One, the border prevents people outside from hearing sounds from camp, and two, Percy is deaf!" I yelled at them.

The yelling came down to uneasy and astonished whispers.

I turned my attention back to the fight, and Percy wasn't doing too well. If he failed, the campers and I were the cleanup crew. I didn't want that to happen, not again.

To my surprise though, Percy started to gain the upper hand. I could tell he didn't really have a plan, but his instincts were amazing.

When Percy was backed up against the tree and monster got ready to charge, we all sucked in a breath, waiting for the worst. Those breaths turned to gasps when Percy vaulted up and over onto the back of the Minotaur. Everyone started to cheer.

After being tossed around, Percy pulled a horn off and the bull-man threw him off. Percy landed and his head hit a rock with a sickening crack. We all feared the worst, but again were surprised when Percy shakily stood up and used the horn to bring down his monster. The Minotaur turned to dust and Percy stumbled and dragged Grover over the hill.

Finally, he crossed the border. He seemed to just notice we were here, standing in a circle around him. Percy let go of Grover and then started to sway. He collapsed right into Chiron's arms.

Chiron instructed the campers to take Grover and put him in the infirmary. He asked Michael Yew and I to run to the Big House and prep a room for Percy.

The Big House was only used as an infirmary for special cases. Ones that couldn't be treated in the Camp Infirmary.

We ran into the house and down a hallway leading to the guest rooms. Michael and I got ready bandages and Nectar and Ambrosia. Chiron came in and put Percy on the bed.

He was pale and clammy, and his face was scrunched up in pain. We got him as comfortable as possible in the bed and pulled some tan sheets up around his waist.

We started to wipe down the cuts on the his arms and the big one on his head. Then we put some Nectar on them and they started to heal. We wrapped them in bandages and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Chiron said that we could probably take the bandages off in the morning, but that he didn't know when Percy would wake up. He then instructed us to go get some rest.

I yawned and made my way back to my cabin and fell onto my bed. I wish I could say that I got a good night's sleep, but my dreams had other plans.

I bolted up screaming the name "Thalia!" and had to take a moment to calm down. I didn't want to think about it, and instead filled my head up with thoughts about Percy. I wondered how he was.

I got dressed and went to breakfast. The sun was up and it was a nice day, like always. It was the exact opposite of the chaos of last night.

I decided just to grab a granola bar and headed to the Big House. Chiron was in Percy's room watching over him. He seemed really tired, but he had a certain pride in his eyes when he looked at the boy in the bed.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"His physical wounds have healed, but there is no telling when he will wake up. He has had a rough few days and it's going to take him a while to recover." Chiron said.

I nodded and sighed. "Why don't you go get some rest. I can watch him. If he stirs I'll feed him a small dose of nectar and put him back to sleep. Then when he is ready to wake up I'll come and get you."

Chiron nodded and said, "Thank you Annabeth." He hugged me and said, "I'm so glad you made it back safely too."

I smiled and hugged him back and then he left. I pulled up a chair and studied Percy. He didn't look like much. He was scrawny and had really messy hair. His tan complexion was returning, but he was still kind of pale and his face was scrunched up like he was having a nightmare.

I went and got a towel and wet it with warm water and put it on his forehead. Percy immediately relaxed. He hummed a bit and his eyes opened a little. I grabbed a canteen of nectar and dribbled some into his mouth. I knew telling him to go to sleep wasn't an option so I gently closed his eyes and ran my fingers through his messy hair. He really needed a shower.

This was how my day went. It gave me an excuse to sit and read my books on architecture. I also started to learn some sign language. Grover stepped in for a little while to give me a break through the night.

I was back the next morning and the same routine began. Towel, waking up a little, nectar, and then soothing back to sleep.

It was afternoon and I had been studying the plans for the Hoover Dam. I had the chair at the head of the bed with my arm resting next to Percy when I realized it was all wet. He drooled in his sleep. I got up to grab a clean towel while muttering about how gross that was.

My hand with the towel was inches away from wiping Percy's face when his eyes opened wide awake. He sat up and scooted back against the headboard looking at me warily until recognition showed in his eyes.

 **Percy POV**

Dreams are weird. At first I was dreaming about a shady farm house with shady animals. It was raining and the smell of wet livestock was in the air. I walked around in the rain a bit until a big black bull with a man holding a pitchfork appeared in front of me. They looked angry and started to chase me so I ran.

I didn't get very far though. I kept running but I wasn't going anywhere. It felt like I was running against a wall of wind blowing hard against me. The bull and the man were almost to me and were about to strike me when my mother jumped in front of me a took the blow. I threw my hand out to catch her but by the time I got my arms around her, she was nothing but dust. I looked up and the bull slammed his hoof into my head.

I felt a warm sensation on my forehead and it felt really good. I breathed out and opened my eyes a little. I couldn't make out anything but blond hair and something delicious being poured down my throat. I didn't realize how achey my body was until whatever was poured into my mouth made everything feel better. Something gentle touched my eyes and the scene changed again.

This time I was standing at the edge of a pit. It was cold and some force was trying to pull me into it. I tried to fight against it and get away from the pit but it pulled me in. I caught hold of the edge just in time and I could feel the pit vibrating. It was laughing. I pulled myself up and walked away but I found myself in a dark maze. I didn't know where I was going exactly, but eventually after many twists and turns I found myself on a beach. I walked up to the edge of the water and the waves tickled my feet. I smiled. I felt a had on my shoulder and I turned. It was my mother. I gave her a hug and after that she disappeared. I looked back out on the sea and I remembered a faint glow of a smile that made me feel warm. Then the ground opened up and I fell right into consciousness.

My eyes opened and my vision was blurry. I could only see that someone was thrusting something red at my face and that didn't seem to be okay. I backed up against until my back hit something hard. I took a deep a breath and realized I was on a bed. I looked up and there was a girl with a red hand towel. I knew her. It took me a second, but I remembered that she was Annabeth.

She looked at me funny and then threw the towel at me. She signed, 'You drool when you sleep. Wipe your mouth.' Then she turned and left leaving me alone.

My first thought was, "I didn't know Annabeth knew sign language. She had never used it before." The next thought was, "Where the heck am I?"

I wiped my mouth and decided that I couldn't just wait for someone to come talk to me. My attempt to get out of bed went horribly. I had sat on the edge of the bed and slid until my feet hit the ground. Instead of standing up like a normal person, I slid all the way down until I was lying on the floor. My limbs felt like jelly and I allowed my self a moment to gather what dignity I had before I tried to get up again.

I was too late though because someone grabbed my arm and shoulder and pulled me up. I came face to face with Grover and he was laughing. He sat me down in a chair next to the bed and handed me a cup of apple juice and signed for me to drink it.

My hands were shaking though, and I felt my cheeks heat up when Grover had to put a straw in it. It was totally worth it though. Instead of the apple juice I was expecting, it tasted like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. I felt a warmth spread throughout my body soothing my aching muscles. I could feel my strength returning. I put the cup on the bedside table and signed, 'Thanks.'

Grover shifter uncomfortably in his normal-not-goat-hooved-feet. So maybe I'd had a nightmare and my mom was okay. We were still on vacation and had to stop at this house to wait out the storm.

Grover shook his head and signed, 'No, it is I who should be thanking you. You saved my life.' He picked up a shoebox that was sitting on the bed and put it in my lap. 'I...well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want it."

I looked down into the box. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. With a sinking heart I realized it hadn't been a nightmare.

'The Minotaur,' I fingerspelled.

Grover's eyes widened in alarm and her grabbed my wrists.

"Let's not mention his name." Grover said as he let go of my hands.

I didn't understand why he was so afraid so I signed, 'That's what they call him in the Greek myths isn't it? The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. 'Youve been asleep for two days. How much do you remember?'

'My mom. Is she really...'

He looked down and my gaze drifted to the window at the side of the room. I could see a meadow and groves of trees. There was a winding stream and acres of strawberries. There were hills all around us and the tall hill with the pine tree was in front of us. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight. But my mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should be beautiful.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see it more clearly.

It was Grover signing, 'Im sorry. I'm a failure. I'm the worst saytr in the world."

He went to sit down on the bed but he tripped and his foot came off. I mean, the Converse high top came off. The inside was filled with styrofoam, except for a hoof shaped hole.

He fumbled for his shoe as he mouthed, "Oh sticks." (A/N:I know that he says Styx but Percy doesn't)

'What are you?' I asked.

'I'm a saytr.' Grover answered.

Everything that has happened was like the myths Mr. Brunner talked about. That's what they are aren't they? Myths? Now I wasn't so sure. I didn't know what was going on and I intended to find out.

'Hades, the Minotaur, and now a saytr. Are there any other of Mr. Brunner's myths I should know about? Is this some huge set up or do I belong in an insane asylum?' I signed.

Speaking of Mr. Brunner he wheeled into the room with Annabeth right behind. He was wearing the same tweed jacket, had the same thinning brown hair and scraggly beard.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I signed, 'Mr. Brunner?'

He smiled. His eyes had the same mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the answers B.

'Hello Percy,' he signed, 'It's good to see you awake and better.'

'What are you doing here?,' I asked.

'All in due time my boy.' he signed to me and then he turned to Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." Annabeth nodded and left.

Mr. Brunner then turned to Grover and said, "Grover, why don't you go get ready for the counsel meeting?" Grover looked down and his shoulders moved as if he were sighing. He too then slowly nodded and left.

I looked at Mr. Brunner expectantly.

'How are you feeling?' he asked me.

'Tired and confused.' I signed back.

Mr. Brunner reached next to me to the bed side table. He took a canteen that was there and poured some of that apple juice looking liquid into a glass and gave it to me. I drank it up and felt renewed strength through my limbs. I was ready to run and marathon right then and there.

'Now how do you feel?' Mr Brunner asked again.

'Like I could run a hundred miles!' I grinned.

Mr. Brunner gingerly took the glass out of my hands. 'I think you've had enough of that stuff. Come on, let's go for a walk.'

* * *

 **Sorry it is such a short chapter! I was going to write it longer but then it would have turned into a mega long chapte I know most of you would be okay with that, but you all have been so patient I wanted to give you something at least. The next update will be much longer, and as long as homework doesn't get in the way, the next update should be by Thursday! If not you can definitely expect it to be by Thanksgiving because I will be on break.**


End file.
